Une liberté trop sombre
by Mebelyne-Chan
Summary: Une jeune fille, froide, qui repousse tout ceux voulant l'approchée sans jamais ce liée à quelqu'un... Et si derrière cette coquille se cachait un coeur meurtri par un passé trop lugubre et encore présent? Attention personnages O.C.C et O.C.
1. Prologue

******Prologue :**

**_Et si l'histoire était déjà fini avant le commencement ?_**

_« Je suis désolée, mais à choisir je préfère que ce soit vous que lui. Je suis tellement désolé,s'il le faut fuyez car je ne retiendrais pas mes coups (Une larme coula le long de ma joue, les sanglots me montaient déjà aux yeux)_  
_S'il vous plaît, je ne veux plus perdre quelqu'un qui m'es chère par ma faute, par le simple fait que je respire dans ce monde, j'aurais préféré mourir ce jour-là ... »_

******Avis de Shin'zou-Chan :**

**(Une très bonne amie qui me donne des conseils)**

___" Ton résumé est vraiment bien écrit et on n'arrête pas de se demander de quelle jour elle parle pour savoir ce qui lui est arrivé. Pour le moment le Chapitre 1 & 2 plante le décors bien que la fin du 2 laisse penser à une bataille et surtout au faites de réveiller quelques souvenirs enfuit car je cite:_

___"(c'est le directeur qui parle) - N'oublie pas si tu fais correctement ton travail J.E. L.E L.I.B.E.R.E.R.A.I.S "_

___Je n'arrête pas de me demander de qui il parle car il lui demande de tuer ses amis pour que cette personne soie libérée et il semble qu'elle va le faire...__  
__Enfin bref, une Fan fiction qui vaut le détour si on a de la patiente car il semble que tu rencontre des difficultés non? Préviens moi quand tu sors un nouveau chapitre pour que je puisse aller le lire "_

___Pour répondre oui j'ai des difficultés à cause du stress du test qu'on passe en 4e et puis je ne suis pas souvent sur l'ordinateur à cause de ma mère qui veut que je me couche tôt mais je vais normalement avoir accès plus souvent à l'ordinateur dans le futur donc je patiente :)_


	2. Chapitre 1: Objectif Atteint ?

**Chapitre 1:**

_**Objectif Atteint ?**_

Salut, moi c'est Miko, Miko Harina, j'ai 16 ans et je viens de changer de lycée en pleins milieu du 2e trimestre.

«L'académie Seiyo est génial», m'a-t-elle dit et pour une raison bien trop complexe je suis tombée ici.

A première vue on dirait un château alors j'imagine même pas l'intérieur et bingo l'intérieur est un labyrinthe monstre pour seulement trouver une salle de classe. J'ai dût tournée à droite puis à gauche, tout droit, encore à droite des centaine de fois quand je heurta quelqu'un.

**- Sa va tu vas bien, on dirait que tu t'es perdu ?**

**- Oui. Je vais très bien, merci ...**

**- Tu es sûr ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici avant... Allez, suis moi je vais te montrer le chemin. Oh j'y pense qu'elle est ton nom ?**

**- T'es pas dût tout obliger de me montrer la route je tomberais bien dessus un jour.**

**- Un jour ou dans un millénaire ?**

**- (Il a mis dans le mille ce gamin) Ok, c'est bon fait ce que tu veux, pour répondre à ton autre question moi c'est Miko.**

**- Ah. Enchantée, moi c'est Tadase.**

Je ne pût m'empêcher d'expirer fort pour lui montrer que je n'en avais rien à faire mais il ne le remarqua même pas ou ne dédaigna pas faire de remarque à ce sujet. Je suivis donc cette petite tête blonde qui m'intriguait. Il était un peu plus petit que moi, avais des cheveux blond court ainsi que des yeux bleus, à première vu c'était le type typique du prince-charmant. Quand il me laissa devant ma classe après m'avoir lancé un au revoir, j'entrais et cette folle alliée se jeta directement dans mes bras.

**- Miko, ma chéri t'es trop mignonne dans cette tenue !**

**- Hanna, tu n'as pas changée toujours avec tes longs cheveux et cette air enjouée.**

**- Ah ah et oui tu veux quoi on ne me change pas, par contre je trouve que toi tu es devenu plus froide. Dis sa va mieux, tu sais, ta maladie ou bien tu louperas encore beaucoup de cours ?**

**- Je vais encore loupé des cours, désolé de t' inquiété avec ça.**

Elle c'est ma meilleure amie bien que nos caractères soient complètement différent, on c'est liée d'amitié quand on était en primaire en même temps c'était la seule à venir me parler vu que j'envoyais bouler les autres. Moi même je ne comprends toujours pas comment on a pût ce lié autant.

Je pris place à une table au fond de la classe à côté d'une autre table vide et de la fenêtre quand la porte s'ouvrit.

C'était une fille, cheveux et yeux rose avec un look qui étais étrange, j'entendais des «C'est cool and spicy».

Elle vient s'asseoir à ce qui semble être sa place, donc à la table vide à côté de moi.

**- Salut, je suis Amu et toi ?**

**- Miko.**

**- J'adore comment t'es habillé ! ! !**

**- Ouai ...**

Je vous l'ais dit non?

Je n'ai aucune envie de me lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un d'autre que Hanna alors la politesse me passe au-dessus et puis elle tape la discute comme ça enfin bref elle me semble étrange cette fille, une double personnalité ?

Après les cours, je revit Tadase qui se dirigeait vers l'extérieur.

Curieuse, je le suivis en cachette jusqu'à une sorte de serre. Quand il fut rentrer je me faufila aussi à l'intérieur en mode ninja et je vis sur la table marcher et parler des petits hommes tous différents les-uns que les-autres.

Surprise je laissa échapper un petit cris sans le vouloir.

**- Tu n'as pas entendu un cri ?**

**- Non.**

Ayant eu peur de me faire prendre je me dirigea vers la sortir en mode taupe sans faire attention, quand je heurta, encore une fois quelqu'un mais cette fois-ci, Amu.

**- Que fais-tu ici ?**

**- ...**

**- (Et voilà le petit-prince qui s'en mêle maintenant) Miko, que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'as pas d'autorisation pour entrée ici c'est un endroit privée.**

Je me fichais de ce qu'il disait, je ne pus que me relever enlever la saleté de sur ma jupe et de me diriger vers la sortie sans dire un seul mot. Amu me retint par la manche.

**- Attend qu'as-tu vus ?**

**- Je ne comprends pas, vu quoi ?**

Semblant soulager, elle me lâcha et me dit à demain.

Je ne vous l'ais pas dit aussi?

Le mensonge je l'ai dans la peau, mais je n'aurais jamais cru trouver aussi facilement l'objective qu'il m'avait donné.

_Est-ce de la chance ou bien une malchance à peine voilée ?_


	3. Chapitre 2: Une vie trop serrée

**Chapitre 2:**

_**Une vie trop serrée...**_

« Mes rêves, mes vœux, mes désirs, ma famille, mes amies...

Tous, tous m'a été enlevé par leurs fautes par leurs ambitions toujours grandissantes et moi petite fille sans défense je ne peux qu'exécuté leurs ordres... »

Je me réveilla en sursaut en entendant mon réveil sonné sur une radio qui grésille car je l'avais encore mal réglé, je donnas un coup tellement fort dessus pour qu'il se taise que j'ai cru qu'il allait rendre l'âme.

J' enfila l'uniforme de l'école pris ma sacoche renfermant mon petit cœur et mon collier, le seul objet qu'il me restait de ma mère.

Après avoir prit un petit-déjeuné rapide et mon bento je parti direction l'académie...

Arrivé là-bas je tomba déjà nez à nez avec Hanna, à croire qu'elle m'attendait là...

**- Miko tu vas être comment toi ?**

**- Comment ça être comment, tu parles de quoi ?**

**- D' Halloween pardi me dit pas que tu as oublié, moi je pense m'habiller comme Gretel mais version horreur et alors toi ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. J'en ais rien a faire...**

**- Allez fait un effort, c'est l'As qui a décidé de cette fête c'est tellement une bonne idée que je suis toute excitée.**

**- J'en ai rien a faire je te dis, enfin bref je ne serais pas là cette après-midi à cause d'un examen, tiens en parlant c'est l'heure j'y vais.**

**- Bisous ma Miko bonne chance et s'il te plaît réfléchis-y 3**

**- Je verrais...**

Quand je sortis de la classe je tombas encore une fois, c'est moi ou j'ai toujours la chance de faire deux fois les mêmes choses en ce-moment, nez à nez avec une petite courte sur patte et avec des couettes...

**- Coucou :)**

**- Salut...**

**- Je suis...**

**- l' AS ?**

**- Oui :)**

**- Désolé je suis pressée.**

**- Attend, tiens prend ça et garde là précieusement.**

**- D'accord...**

Quand je sortis de l'académie une voiture m'attendais déjà je grimpas dedans et partis, j'ouvris quand même l'enveloppe qu'elle m'avais donné pour voir et lu ceci:

_«Miko Harina, vous êtes conviée à venir seule au palais de cœur._

_Cette invitation a été décidée par l'ensemble»_

Je fis un sourire tellement petit que personne ne sans est rendu compte.

Aujourd'hui je retourne dans cette pièce que je haie tant...

1 semaine a dû passé depuis que je suis ici, je ne peux même pas savoir s'il pleut ou s'il y a du soleil dans cette endroit, c'est déprimant, l'alarme retenti ainsi qu'une voix répétant «des intrus, des intrus...»

Ma porte, qui était fermée de l'extérieur et automatiquement, se débloqua et je sortit en prenant mes affaires avec moi.

On m'avais dit que s'il y avait une alarme de ce genre je devais directement allé dans le bureau du directeur. Quand j'y arriva il me dit de me placer à côté de lui et avec un sourire qui me dégouttait me dit de patienter. Cette homme je le haïssais je crois bien que c'est le seul qui me dégoûte autant...

J'attendis quelques minutes avec lui quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit, ou plutôt devrais-je dire défoncée ?

**- Alors c'est ici que tu te cachais directeur à la noix.**

**- Utau... Mi - Miko?**

Quand je vis Amu, Tadase, Utau, Ikuto et d'autres entrée, après avoir eu la gentillesse de défoncer la porte (oui je ne vais pas l'oublier de si tôt ça, en même temps fallait voir la tête de ce cher directeur sûr qui la porte a eu la gentillesse de tomber), le directeur m'attrapa me mettant un couteau sous la gorge et me dit que ça allait être ma fête bientôt...

**- Relâché là! Elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans.**

**- Très bien je la relâcherais... Quand j'aurais fini les examens sur elle !**

**- Comment? Que racontes-tu vieux fous !** _(Ikuto et ça finesse inné, je vous raconterais comment je le connais plus tard, enfin si on s'en sort tous sans trop de mal...)_

**- Miko tu vois je te l'avais dit qu'il viendrait ceux accompagnée de petit bonhommes.**

**- Comment c'est tu ça toi ?** _(Utau la...hum petite angel-devil ?)_

**- Miko tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai demandé ?**

**- Oui** _(voilà ce que je lui est répondu avec un ton glacial qui m'étais propre mais je ne pus m'empêcher un mouvement de recule montrant quand même ma réticence à faire ce qu'il me chuchotais au coin de l'oreille)_

**- N'oublie pas si tu fais correctement ton travail JE LE LIBERERAIS **

**-Miko ?**

Il me laissa me relevé, une larme coula le long de ma joue silencieuse presque fantomatique, j'ouvris ma sacoche sortit le bijou de ma mère pour me le mettre au tour du cou puis...

**- Jiyuu. On a du travail, allez viens sors de ton petit œuf...**

**- Non impossible c'est...**

**- Et oui Tadase, tu as compris Jiyuu est ...**


End file.
